Some digital media players have a slot to receive a removable memory card, which provides a digital media player with additional memory to store digital media content. In addition to providing a digital media player with more memory, removable memory cards can be used to organize and store different types of digital media content. For example, a user can store songs of a certain genre on one removable memory card and store songs of a different genre on another removable memory card. In this way, the user can simply swap memory cards in the digital media player to listen to different types of song genres. When a digital media player is powered-up with a memory card inserted in its memory card slot, the digital media player may not know what digital media content is stored on the memory card. Accordingly, at power-up, the digital media player scans the memory card and creates a database of metadata associated with the digital media content stored on the memory card. This process of scanning and creating a database can be relatively time consuming. For example, the digital media player may require more than two minutes to scan and create a database of a full two-gigabyte memory card. The database is refreshed every time the digital media player is powered-up with a memory card inserted in the player—even if no changes have been made to the memory card that would require the database to be refreshed. Since a user needs to wait for the database to be refreshed before being able to play digital media content with the digital media player, a user may become frustrated and decide to use the digital media player without the memory card in order to avoid the delay.